googlefandomcom-20200213-history
The Internship
The Internship is an American comedy film, directed by Shawn Levy, written by Vince Vaughn, released in 2013, starring Owen Wilson, Vince Vaughn, Rose Byrne and Dylan O`Brien. This film surfaces around two unsuccessful salesmen who miraculously land an internship at Google Incorporations, and has to accomplish certain inequities to balance his alliance, on a competition that strands a lot of internship recruits into teams. Development Distributed by 20th Century Fox, associated with Regency Enterprises, Wild West Picture Shows and 21 Laps Entertainment, Director Shawn Levy and Producer/Actor Vince Vaughn stabilized the casting, and confirmed Christopher Becke to reproduce music, soundtrack and audio for the film. Cinematography of the film was performed by Jonathan Brown and the film was edited, scene to scene, by Dean Zimmerman. The film was originally supposed to be broadcasted internationally with separated premiers, at France, Spain, Toronto and Belgium, and of course, at theatres everywhere, in America but Google Incorporations had fallen into a minor setback; a contract dispute that only made this film appear at America, and then, separately, at other locations. Google had first prohibited the production of a film surfacing around Google itself, since they had a distinct belief of promotional and commercial disruption but at the end, had agreed to distribute rights to Fox for development of this project, but only licensed for one film. Controversially, this film had not only filmed in the actual Google databases and headquarters but had used other locations for inter-Google zones. To the disdain of CEO Larry Page, peculiarly, fictional characters and fictional activities had been displayed, portrayed and depicted in this movie, and wanted to report and file a complain, but had cancelled his plans. The film stars Vince Vaughn and Owen Wilson in their third film together after starring in the 2004 film Starsky & Hutch and the 2005 film Wedding Crashers. This is also the second collaboration of Levy, Vaughn, and Stern after the 2012 film''The Watch'', and the third of Levy and Wilson after the first two Night at the Museum films. The main location of the film is the Googleplex, the real-life headquarters of Google in Mountain View, California, while many scenes were filmed in Atlanta, Georgia, at the Georgia Institute of Technology. Plot Plot copied from Wikipedia and later improvised. Original development of the plot sincerely requested. Billy McMahon and Nick Campbell hunt employment after being laid off from their positions as watch salesmen when their employer goes out of business. Billy then applies for an internship at Google for the two of them, and they are accepted due to their unorthodox interview answers, despite a lack of relevant experience. They are the only interns not of traditional collegiate age. They will spend the summer competing in teams against other interns, also known as "Nooglers", in a variety of tasks, and only the members of the winning team will be guaranteed jobs with Google. Billy and Nick are teamed with other interns seen as rejects: Stuart, who is usually engrossed in his smart phone; Yo-Yo, a Filipino-American who was homeschooled by a stereotypical overbearing Asian mother; and Neha, an Indian-American who is an enthusiast of nerd-related kink. The team is led by Lyle, who constantly tries to act hip in order to hide his insecurities. Another intern, Graham, bullies Billy and Nick's team. Mr. Chetty, the head of the internship program, also expresses his doubts about the older men's abilities. Stuart, Yo-Yo, and Neha see Billy and Nick as useless during a task focused on debugging and send them on a wild goose chase to find the fictional character, Professor X. But later, during a game of quidditch against Graham's team, Billy rallies his team to a comeback that unifies them as a team despite ultimately losing after Graham cheats When the teams are tasked with developing an app, Billy and Nick convince the team to indulge in a wild night out. At a strip club inSan Francisco's Chinatown District, Neha admits to Billy that, despite her rich fantasy life, she has no real-world experience and is nervous. With his support, she decides to stay. Nick gets Yo-Yo to break out of his sanity by drinking and receiving lap dances. Also, encouraged by Billy, Lyle approaches one of the dancers, Marielena, who is also a dance instructor at Google on whom he had developed a crush. She is charmed by him, but another customer challenges Lyle for her attention and a fight breaks out. The team is ejected from the club. Before sunrise that same night, overlooking the Golden Gate Bridge, Stuart learns to appreciate his surroundings, and Lyle's drunken antics inspire the team to create an app that guards against reckless phone usage while drunk. They win the task by earning the most downloads. Meanwhile, Nick has been flirting with an executive, Dana, with little success and Dana herself knows that he is up to tricks, but only for solace and the grim requirement of finding something/someone interesting, she allows him to hit on her, although ocassionally being annoyed. When he begins attending technical presentations to impress her, he develops an interest in the material. While the teams prepare to staff the technical support hotline, only Billy feels at a loss. A Google employee, "Headphones", who always wears headphones and never socializes, approaches Billy and tells him that the way he interacts with people is special. He tutors Billy on the technical information. Dana agrees to go on a date with Nick, and she invites him in at the end of the evening. During the task, Billy is comfortable with the material, but his team receives no score because he failed to properly log his calls for review. Dejected, Billy leaves Google to pursue a new sales opportunity with his former boss. The final task is announced as a sales challenge. Teams must sign the largest possible company to begin advertising with Google. The team is stunned when Nick tells them that Billy has left, and they declare that they do not want to do the task without him. Nick convinces Billy to return, and Billy leads the team to show a local pizzeria owner how Google can help him interact with potential customers and thereby expand his business, while remaining true to his professional values. Back at Google headquarters, Chetty is about to award Graham's team, given Lyle's team's non-attendance, when suddenly the screen behind him lights up - Lyle's team dancing with giant Afros to Irene Cara's "Flashdance", while Billy arrives throwing pizza at everyone. Chetty recognizes that although the pizzeria is not a large business, its potential is limitless because it is expanding via technology. Graham protests and is dressed down by Headphones, who turns out to be the head of Google Search. Nick, Billy, Stuart, Yo-Yo, and Neha are declared the winners and will receive jobs at Google, which the latter three will start after their senior years in college. A furious Graham berates his team for failing to contribute, but Zach, the obese member of the team, has had enough of his bullying and stands up to him by giving Graham a blow to the chest like Graham did to him during the Quidditch match. As the students depart, Nick and Dana are still seeing each other, as are Lyle and Marielena. Stuart and Neha have formed a romantic connection as well. And Yo-Yo asserts himself to his mother (supported wholeheartedly by his father). Billy gives Nick a bottle of Pappy Van Winkle Bourbon as a gift and the two walk off campus, toasting the summer as the film ends. The films ends with stylishly built, advanced PowerPoint slides of Google operations, introducing movie affiliated crew. Cast ; Interns ;* Vince Vaughn as Billy McMahon ;* Owen Wilson as Nick Campbell ;* Max Minghella as Graham Hawtrey ;* Tiya Sircar as Neha Patel ;* Dylan O'Brien as Stuart Twombly ;* Tobit Raphael as Yo-Yo Santos ;*; Google staff ;*;* Rose Byrne as Dana Simms ;*;* Josh Brener as Lyle Spaulding ;*;* Aasif Mandvi as Mr. Roger Chetty ;*;* Josh Gad as Andrew Anderson ("Headphones") ;*;* Eric André as Sid ;*;*; Others ;*;*;* John Goodman (uncredited) as Sammy Boscoe ;*;*;* Jessica Szohr as Marielena Gutierrez ;*;*;* Bruno Amato as Sal ;*;*;* B. J. Novak as Male interviewer ;*;*;* Rob Riggle as Randy ;*;*;* Joanna García as Megan4 ;*;*;* Will Ferrell (uncredited) as Kevin ;*;*;* Sergey Brin (cameo) as himself Reception The film was generally negatively overseen by critics, panned by both critics and online reviewers. Rotten Tomatoes, congregates this film, an undesirable rating of 34% acclaim, based on 157 reviews, reading; "The Internship weighs down Vince Vaughn and Owen Wilson's comic charisma with a formulaic script and padded running time that leans far too heavily on its stars' easygoing interplay." On Metacritic, the film has a score of 42 out of 100, based on 36 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". On the other hand, other magazines and audiences have panned this movie, expressing how this turned out to be only a piece of promotional work. Examples include: A majority of the reviewers have derided it for being a feature-length Google commercial. In his review, Ty Burr of The Boston Globe commented: "Here’s why Google is so successful: It's figured out a way for Twentieth Century Fox to make a two-hour Google commercial disguised as a summer comedy."Stephen Rea of The Philadelphia Inquirer''wrote on his review, "''The Internship itself would be kind of charming, too, if this Google-recruitment film, this 119-minute commercial for Googliness, weren't so downright creepy". Home Media and Box Office The Internship was released in "Unrated" form on DVD and Blu-ray Combo Pack on October 22, 2013, with uncut scenes including profanity, nudity and uncut scenes. This movie, with a budget of $58,000,000, grossed about $93.5 million, proving a worthy amount of gross, although earning a domestic gross of '''$44,672,764 only, '''not fueling up the expectations of producers, Vaughn and Levy. Category:Films Category:Google